Why Don't You Love Me?
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: LATE V-DAY STORY - wrote it shortly before V-Day but never uploaded it... better late than never... NaLu fluff with a hint of embarassed Gajeel and matchmaking Mirajane. Song: Why Don't You Love Me - Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato.


"Gather around, everyone! I know you're all excited it's Valentines Day, so the Master and I have decided that two of our guild members will put on a song for people to dance to! The members will be chosen at random, from names in a hat, and there will be 1 boy who sings, and 1 girl. Are you ready, everyone?" Mirajane annouced cheerily to the guild, as she held two hats in her hands. The one on the left was filled with the names of the guys, while the one on the right was fillied with the girls. She started going through the 'Girls' hat first.

I was sitting on a barstool, praying to god that I wasn't chosen. I hated Valentines day; it only ever left me with heart break in the past, not one V-day had been a good one... at least, not since my mom died... Since then, I'd been getting all the idiots; the guys who thought they'd screw around with me during the day and try to get in my pants at night. Not one of them wanted a relationship, they just wanted sex... I am sick of this god damn holiday - I'm never going to celebrate it again, not unless Natsu somehow isn't as dense as I pin him to be... I'm in love with the fool, and have been for just over half a year now, but he never sees it. I've given him hints, I've openly blushed around him, I've acted like an idiot in front of him, I've done so many things to try and make him aware of how I feel, but he just isn't getting it... I doubt he even knows what 'love' is, which is a pain in my side because if thats the case then he will never know, and I will be single forever... This sucks.

I was just taking a sip from my drink when I heard Mira call _my_ name out. I spat out my drink instead of drinking it. I saw the guild turn to me. I just blinked, my face going pale.

"M-Mira... I _can't_ sing... I'm terrible at it!" I called over to her. She just shrugged.

"Don't lie to me Lucy, I know you have a lovely voice. I've heard you sing when you thought no one was listening. Now, come up here!" She cheered. I blushed and sighed heavily. I got up and dragged my feet onto the stage, staring at the floor uneasily. I stood on Mira's right side, while she rummaged through the 'Guys' hat. I just groaned to myself as I thought about singing in front of so many guild members.

"Natsu! You're the guy, come on up here and sing with your partner!" Mira called. My eyes widened. I shifted my gaze to Mira and she looked like she just won the lottery. I get the feeling that she cheated and just called out Natsu's name, even though it may or may not have been his in the first place. She's trying to set me up again, I'd bet my next mission money on it. She'll fail though, because Natsu's too dense. I just know it...

"Wha- seriously?! A-alright then!" I heard him say, before hearing his stomping get closer. Eventually he was on stage and grinning like an idiot at the croud, waving his arm off. "What's up, guys?!" He cheered enthusiastically. I shifted my sad gaze back to the floor, blushing a bit. _I can only wish that he'd feel the same... Too bad he'll never realise my feelings... Life of singledom, here I come..._ I thought sadly.

"Have you got a song in mind, Natsu?" Mira asked. "Because it looks like Lucy doesn't..."

"Huh?" He looked at me, with a bit of concern on his face. "Are you alright, Luce?"

"Y-yeah, I am... Just, uh, got some... Stage fright... Not the kind Erza has, just a little shy..." I lied, with a reassuring smile. Natsu just looked at me with a 'I know why you're really sad' expression, before turning back to Mira.

"Yeah, I got the perfect song in mind." He said. I flinched, knowing that it'd be a stupid song or something. When he started though, all I could think was _How in Mavis can he SING?!_

"See I can't wake up, I'm living a nightmare

That keeps playing over again...

Locked in a room, so hung up on you

And you're cool with just being friends..." he sung. I looked at him in alarm, blushing. He was also blushing a bit, but he continued.

"Left on the sidelines,

Stuck at a red light,

Waiting for my time,

And I can't see

Why don't you love me?

Touch me,

Tell me I'm your everything -

The air you breathe,

And why don't you love me, baby?

Open up your heart tonight

'Cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhhhh

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?" Natsu sang, looking into my eyes. I blushed even deeper, with fear and love seizing my heart. Love, because I think I just figured out that Natsu just might actually 'love' me... Fear, because I'm not sure if he really does 'love' me - he could just be mistaking it for something else... I'd be broken if that's it... I could also hear the guild members cat-calling us and such, probably because they might be misundertsanding the situation, like I might be... I saw his blush get deeper, so I then sang with caution. If he really does 'love' me, then I can at least sing this...

"See, I'm just too scared to tell you the truth

Cause my heart ache can't take anymore...

Broken and bruised, longing for you

And I don't know what I'm waiting for..." I sang, looking directly into Natsu's shocked eyes. I heard the guild get quiet, probably because no one's really ever heard me sing before... except for Mira, apparently... I saw Natsu grin a bit, and that encouraged me to keep singing.

"Left on the sidelines,

Stuck at a red light,

Waiting for my time.

So just tell me-" I sang, but when I continued, Natsu joined in too. My heart fluttered at our voices harmonizing together.

"Why don't you love me?

Touch me,

Tell me I'm your everything -

The air you breathe,

And why don't you love me, baby?

Open up your heart tonight

'Cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhhhh

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?"

I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my rib cage, when Natsu walked closer to me, holding up his hand as he sang while looking into my eyes with... hope... on his face... I continued, my voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Why don't you give me a reason?

Give me a reason!" I sang.

"Please tell me the truth...

Please tell me the truth!" He replied. I gave him a shakey smile, and held my hand up to hold his, as he entwined our fingers together.

"You know that I'll keep believing,

I'll keep believing...

Till I'm with you..." We sang, before slowing down a bit, and Natsu just gazed questioningly into my eyes, so I knew that next he'll be 'actually' asking me through singing... I gulped.

"Why don't you love me?" I gave him a playful smile, hiding my nervousness, and saw his face go red.

"Kiss me..." I sang, before putting space between us a bit. Natsu grinned cheekily and stepped with me, making my heart flutter.

"I can feel your heart tonight" He sang, making me blush before trying to step away again.

"It's killing me so!" We both sang, and Natsu wasn't having any of my wanting space, so using his hand, we were soon doing a playful waltz instead. Although, he still had some questioning in his eyes, but it was mostly over-shadowed by joy from having fun with our dancing and... something else... I couldn't pin-point what is was, but I shrugged it off for later investigation. My heart has never beat so fast around Natsu before, not until now... With him singing and dancing with me... I felt like I had lost my head in the clouds...

"Why don't you love me?

Touch me,

Tell me I'm your everything -

The air you breathe,

And why don't you love me, baby?

Open up your heart tonight

'Cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhhhh

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?" We finished, and somehow, Natsu ended up putting me in a 'dip' from our dance as we sang the last two lines.

I heard the guild go crazy with their cheering, and suddenly I was brought back to Earthland. I felt embarassed, letting my guild see me lose control with Natsu like that. I got out of Natsu's grip, bowed to the audience, and scurried off the stage with a red face and my left hand over my thumping heart. I was able to leave the guild and go back to my apartment, sit on my bed and practise breathing properly, for about 5 minutes before Natsu showed up.

"Luce, is everything alright? You pretty much marched straight here after our singing thing! Everyone was a bit worried, since you didn't even stay to hear all the compliments they wanted to give you!" Natsu said in a fast voice. I could only just make it out.

"Natsu, Natsu, I'm fine... My heart was just beating fast, that's all..." I told him.

"You're hearts beating fast? Really? Why? Is something wrong with your heart?" Natsu asked frantically... And the dense Natsu is back, ladies and gentlemen!

"No, Natsu, nothing is wrong... It's perfectly fine... I am perfectly fine... I am just... flustered..." I told him, a little bit hesitant.

"Oh... Is it because we were doing that funny dance,or was it my funny singing voice, or was it-" I cut him off, frustrated and not thinkging clearly when I spoke... Actually, I'm not even sure if I was thinking _at all_.

"Natsu! It wasn't any of that! I'm flustered because the song really got to me because it felt to me that you were sending me 'hints' about you having any feelings for me!" I raised my voice. I immediately slapped my forehead after I stopped talking, and groaned loudly. I really was an idiot. I not only raised my voice at him, but I also pretty much yelled accusations at him. Way to go, Idiot-Lucy...

I felt a warm hand pry mine away from my face, with a sad look on Natsu's.

"Please don't hurt yourself... I don't like it... And Luce... I..." Natsu murmured. I started to blush again. "...I actually _was_ trying to... give you 'hints'... I-I know I'm not the best kind of person to be saying this stuff... and it feels wierd doing it... but, Luce, I honestly... I really..." Natsu trailed off again. My heart raced in my chest again, and I saw his left ear twitch. Great, he knows my hearts running a marathon... Damn it. I saw his mouth twitch, too, like he was trying to fight off a smile. "Luce, I really... I love you... I always have..." Natsu finished, blushing and looking away.

_Natsu... Does he really mean that...? I have to be sure...!_ I thought, so I grabbed onto Natsu face, making him look at me in surprise. I stared into his eyes.

"Natsu, if you really mean it... If you really do love me, then kiss me. If you don't I suggest you stop playing around this instant, because telling someone you 'love' them is _not_ a joking matter." I told him sternly. Natsu blushed and seemed a bit dazed for a second, before blinking and regaining his senses. He put his hands over mine, and leaned in.

The next thing I know, Natsu's kissing me. I blushed deeply, before returning the kiss... I felt like I was one cloud 9...

We stayed lip-locked for a good 10 minutes before he broke away for air. We were both panting and blushing deeply, but we were grinning as well. I hugged Natsu, and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too... I've loved you for a while now, but was too shy to say anything... I was also afraid of you rejecting me, so that didn't help my situation... Not only that, but in the past, I've only ever been screwed around with by guys on this holiday, so it made me resent the whole 'Valentines day' all together... But, Natsu... I think you've just given me a reason to believe in it again..." I whispered, my blush staying on my cheeks, as I held him slightly tighter and started trembling. Natsu pulled back and looked at me with both concern and happiness.

"Well... Thanks, I guess... Are you ok, Luce? You're shaking..." Natsu said, concern dripping in his voice. I felt a tear escape, but nodded to him anyway. I showed him my brightest smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just really happy... I thought this day would never come... I thought I was going to be single forever because... Because not only did I decide to not date again unless it was with you, but I also thought that you may have been too dense to even know what 'love' meant... Meaning you'd never know if you 'loved' anyone, and we'd end up growing old together as 'just friends'... I'm just so happy that you do have feelings for me... I feel like I could just die happily right now, knowing that you feel the same way... Knowing that I was rejected..." I admitted, tears flowing freely in happiness. I heard Natsu scoff. I looked at him in question.

"Silly Luce, of course I know what 'love' is... I ain't _that_ dense..." He muttered. I giggled. "And of course I love you! Who the hell wouldn't?! And who were those guys who screwed around with you?! I'll beat them into a pulp!" Natsu declared, getting angry. I touched his face, and gave him a playful scolding look.

"Don't you dare light up my room, Natsu Dragneel. If you do, I just may want to take back my confession." I said, poking his chest. His face immediately paled.

"P...Please don't..." he said in a small voice. "I love you, Luce... I'm sorry..."

I almost let out a coo at Natsu's cuteness right now, but I didn't. Instead, I smiled lovingly at him and kissed him again. After a moment, I broke the kiss and told him I loved him, too. He gave me his signature grin and cheered. Before I knew what was happening, he pinned me on my bed and started to peck my lips non-stop. I just giggled, as it kind of tickled me but was mostly just a sweet gesture. He stopped and looked at me lovingly. I almost melted right then and there. I blushed and Natsu's eyes widened a bit. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry... It's just... You look so beautiful right now... with you hair surrounding your head like a golden halo, your pale and flawless skin, your chocolate eyes, your heart-shaped face, you full lips... and that scarlet blush that just beckons me to keep doing what i'm doing..." Natsu whispered, his face going slightly pink as he stared dazedly into my face. I blushed deeper.

"N-Natsu..." I whispered. Natsu then shivered, even though he's got a hot temperature due to his magic.

"You saying my name like that even beckons me to do more..." He said, and the blush on his face got deeper. So did mine.

"Natsu..." I whispered again, only this time seductively. I saw Natsu freeze, right before a violent shudder ripped through him.

"Luce..." He strangled out. "D-don't do that."

"Don't do what?" I asked innocently, slightly shifting my head to the side and making my eyes wider and pouting a bit. Within a split second, Natsu was off of me in an instant and was accross the room. One arm was against the wall, while the other was trying to hide a major nose-bleed. He also had the look of a fightened bunny. I giggled.

"You're mean, Lucy..." He muffled out from under his hand.

"Oh, Natsu..." I giggled, sitting up in a position that boosted my sex appeal. "You're just too cute!"

Natsu seemed to squirm. I raised an eyebrow, and he suddenly went into my bathroom, slamming the dor behind him. I laughed harder. I could hear him cursing from the other side of the door.

"Natsu, babe, are you ok?" I asked. I heard something crash, and that got me alert. "Natsu?! Are you ok?! NATSU?!" I screamed, running for the bathroom door. I yanked it open in worry, and saw Natsu standing up with shock on his face and the contents of my cabinet was sprawled out on the floor, with on of its doors hanging off one of its hinges. I _almost_ got mad.

"Natsu, whats wrong?!" I asked in worry, walking over to him.

"I was getting some stuff to clean up my nose with when I noticed... I... um... nevermind!" he said, trying to direct the attention off him, and he was shifting feet every 2 seconds.

"Natsu, you tell me whats going on this instant! I'm worrying like mad over here!" I told him, tears starting to form in my eyes. Natsu's eyes widened before he removed his hand from his face. The blood had stopped flowing, but it was still smeared all over his face.

"L-Luce... I... It's really nothing to worry over - I'm just a bit... in need of... um... 'self-attention', I guess..." He said, his face now matching the colour of his hair. I froze, and processed what he just told me. My face lit up, and my eyes went directly to his pants. Natsu then tried to turn away, in shyness, but I stopped him and looked him in the eye.

"Did I... Are you..." I managed to get out. Natsu just looked away and nodded, his blush never fading. I blinked. _HOLY MAVIS! I MADE NATSU-! OH WOW! This outta be fun..._ I thought to myself, a massive cheeky grin making its way onto my face. Natsu looked at me and looked almost afraid.

"L-Luce..." Natsu squeaked. "W-what are y-you t-thinking?!" he demanded. I stepped closer and reach around him, my boobs subtly brushing against his torso, to grab a handful of tissues that wer on the bench behind him. I felt him freeze. I then retreated my arm and then started to wipe his face from the blood. I made my lips pout just a bit and I lowered my eyelids as I started at his mouth, as I cleaned it. I saw him tremble. Once his face was clear from any blood, I gave an innocent smile and nodded my head in achievement.

"There you go, blood fre-"I started but got cut off by Natsu's lips. He started to kiss me madly, even picking me up and made way for the bed without breaking the kiss. I was blushing furiously.

"Luce..." He groaned out. I felt a jolt of, what seemed like it, electricity go through me. I just moaned and kiss him deeper. He responded delightfully, in my opinion.

Let's just say, we didn't go to the guild for a few days... and when we did, Gajeel immediately yelled out "You guys were gone for days, doing _that_?! Mavis, you guys _reek_ of it! Damn, I gotta get outta here! That stench is invading my nose without permission!" and left abruptly, leaving the rest of the guild looking at us with questioning eyes. Natsu & I had never been more eager to take on a mission before the guild pounced on us, than in that moment. We took the first one we saw and high-tailed it to the station.


End file.
